A New Breed of Hero
by thehelsalife
Summary: When the gang joins a secret organization of superheroes, they're able to take on more than they ever did alone. But trouble brews when two characters from Fred's favorite comic book appear in San Fransokyo. The big question is: will these newcomers become helpful allies or deadly enemies?
1. So Much for Free Time

**_Author's Note: Okay, so this idea had been brewing in my head for a while and I had to write it. Just a few quick disclaimers: 1) This is unrelated to my other fic, "The Mystery Patient." It exists in a completely separate universe from that story. 2) The chapters will get longer. I promise. 3) I always appreciate feedback. A single email saying that I got a review makes my day, so if you don't mind leaving one, I'd really appreciate it. That's all for now. Enjoy!_**

It had been almost two years since Big Hero 6 had formed, and the ragtag group of heroes had learned more about San Fransokyo than they could have imagined. They all knew the city like the backs of their hands, but that was just the beginning. They knew about the city's residents, history, and everything else. Much of their knowledge came from Fred's dad, who they learned had been a superhero like themselves for years. He taught them everything there was to know about the profession, and everyone else involved. As it turned out, the city was filled with heroes. So full, in fact, that they all had banded together in a secret organization, known as S.U.P.E.R. They had forgotten what the acronym stood for years ago, but it still stuck.

The leader, Brandon A. Dugyab, was a kindly, middle-aged man with graying hair and glasses that rested on the tip on his nose. He was quiet, but commanded groups of people with ease. He could silence an entire room with a look. That was just the amount of power that he had. It wasn't any special, added ability. It was just how he was.

The group quickly joined the organization, so they could keep track of where any emergencies were, how they could help, and who would do the job for them if they couldn't. They became far more productive, averting disasters before they even happened, and rescuing more and more people by the day. But, they still managed to handle their personal lives.

Hiro liked to spend his free time helping Cass in the café. It was always something that Tadashi had done, and he knew that without him, the work was a lot harder. When he wasn't waiting tables or manning the cash register, he was usually doing homework or tinkering in the garage. GoGo started competing in marathons, and working part-time in a bike rental place a few blocks away from the school. Honey and Wasabi began doing presentations about science in all the local schools, and Fred enjoyed helping his dad out with new ideas for comics, and ended up writing a few of his own. It was difficult balancing school, work, and saving the day on the side, but they managed.

One day, they all had some free time, and were all hanging out in the café. Fred had his nose buried in a comic book, reading intently.

"What'cha reading?" Hiro asked him.

"It's a new comic my dad wrote. 'Electro Man vs. Nautica and the Phoenix.'" He replied. Electro Man had always been one of his favorites.

"Are those new villains?"

"Yeah. They're a criminal duo who pretend to be heroes to get the public's respect. That's Nautica..." He pointed to a blonde-haired girl in a blue and white super suit with a pleated miniskirt and a very obvious water theme. "And that's the Phoenix." Beside her was a rather tall, muscular boy with chin-length black hair. If Nautica was the embodiment of water, he was doubly so for fire. Both wore masks concealing their faces, and devious grins to boot. "They were just mild-mannered students like us, but then there was a big lab accident, and they ended up with superpowers."

"Let me guess. She controls water, and he controls fire?"

"Yep."

"It's a good thing we don't have to deal with them."

"We've got it tough enough already." Wasabi added. "We don't need to start fighting people with **actual** superpowers."

"You don't think we'll have to, do you?" Fred asked.

"I think we're fine, since they're, you know, **fictional**." GoGo replied, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"If you say so." He shrugged. Suddenly, their phones all rang. They exchanged a look of concern, then all checked to find the same text:

_Trouble brewing downtown. Get to HQ right NOW –BD_

"Brandon never texts us unless it's urgent." GoGo remarked. "Come on, let's go."

"So much for 'free time.'" Fred sighed.


	2. Storming the Museum

**_Author's Note: So, this is basically just setting things up and establishing the personalities of our two new supervillains. The beginning dialogue is probably a little forced, but I'm really tired. Bear with me._**

When they arrived back at headquarters, Brandon was pacing back and forth with a worried expression on his face.

"What's going on, sir?" Hiro asked concernedly.

"Two of this organization's biggest enemies are on the loose. We had thought they were killed ages ago, but now they're back and more powerful than ever.

"Well, we can take 'em!" Fred exclaimed.

"It won't be so easy. It took us years to stop them in the first place."

"We can at least try." Honey said firmly. "What are their names?"

"They no longer have alter egos, so they go by their more well-known names: Nautica and the Phoenix." The boys' jaws dropped, and the girls exchanged glances.

"You mean, like the ones from the comic?" Hiro asked.

"Exactly. Their comic book counterparts are almost exactly like the real ones. They've spent years working to destroy this organization and everything it stands for."

"Do they really have...you know...powers?" Fred's voice was nervous, but full of excitement, as well.

"Unfortunately, yes. Your father wrote those stories from truth."

"Well, how are we supposed to stop them?" Hiro asked.

"That's the question, really. We don't know."

"Well, we've got to at least investigate them."

"If you insist. They were last seen downtown, trying to break in to the history museum."

"We're on it."

Meanwhile, two figures stood in the shadows, surveying the lock system of the museum's back room. They had already shut down the security cameras, and now they just needed to get in.

"What's the word, Phoenix?" The girl asked in a hushed voice.

"This is the most advanced security I've ever seen. It'll take a while to crack."

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"In case you forgot, so are you." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you're all obsessed with robots and stuff. This is your thing."

"Robotics and security systems are two very different things to work with."

"Whatever. I don't see why you can't just melt the lock."

"I can't risk burning the building down, Nautica. Use your head."

"I'm tired, okay? I got like, two hours of sleep last night."

"Can we please just stop bickering?"

"Alright. Just get us in there." He fiddled with it for a few moments before they heard footsteps behind them. "_Phoeniiix_..." Nautica said urgently. "Someone's coming..."

"I can hear that." He snapped, working more quickly.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

"I can only go so fast, Nautica."

"They're almost here."

"Hang on..." There was a click, and the door swung open. "I got it!"

"Finally. Come on!" She whispered, running inside, stealthy and quiet as a cat. "The rafters!" She pointed out, starting to climb up. He followed her quickly, and they were both up out of sight when the source of the footsteps entered the room.

"Be careful, guys. These two are dangerous." Hiro announced. "And they managed to get past one of the most advanced lock systems in San Fransokyo."

"Can't we deal with people that aren't geniuses for once?" Wasabi asked.

"Apparently not. Come on, they've got to be in here." They started looking around, checking every little area around the room, except for the rafters, much to the relief of the hidden duo. But, once they got a closer look at who they were hiding from, their relief faded.

'Big Hero 6.' The Phoenix mouthed; his eyes wide.

'I noticed.' She mouthed back.

'Do they realize what they're doing?'

'Hopefully not.'

After what felt like forever, the group figured that their new enemies had left, and went to search elsewhere. Once they were gone, the duo jumped down quietly and shut the door.

"That was close." Nautica sighed.

"Too close."

"Now come on, let's get to work." They both started looking through all the artifacts, being extra careful not to break anything.

"So, I guess those guys are working for S.U.P.E.R. now, huh?" The Phoenix asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Apparently."

"You don't think they're really loyal to Brandon, do you?"

"Who cares if they are?"

"I had just hoped they would have a little more sense."

"Well, did you just expect Big Hero 6 to come join an infamous group of super villains?"

"We're not villains!" He snapped.

"According to the press and the comics, we are."

"I know, but it still feels wrong that they went running to Brandon."

"We'll teach them their lesson eventually."

"But..."

"But nothing. They're our enemies now, and I can't have you getting all sappy over them."

"I'm not getting sappy. I just hate that Brandon's got them on his side. Working alone is hard enough without interference, and I really don't want to fight them."

"Working alone? What am I, chopped liver?"

"You know what I mean. They've got a huge, multi-million dollar organization, and what have we got?"

"Cunning, agility, advanced technology, and super powers."

"And yet, we continue hiding."

"You know why we keep under the radar."

"Yeah, yeah. But I don't like it."

"Me neither, but we have to deal with it." She scoffed. Suddenly, a grin spread across her face. "I found it!" She held up an ancient coin with unreadable engravings on it.

"Good. Now, let's get out of here before anyone else shows up." They made sure they hadn't left any evidence, then left quickly.

"See? I told you there was nothing to worry about." Nautica smirked as they made their way back to their hideout. "And now, we're one step closer to destroying S.U.P.E.R. once and for all."

"It's about time."


End file.
